His Angel Under The Stars
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: York's family has gone out during a storm which eventually knocks the power out.Miko is afraid of the dark-now what? York/Miko Oneshot Slight Chaos Wars Crossover at the end-not worth categorizing.


His Angel Under The Stars

I stared to the sky and watched black clouds close all the blue gaps in the sky. Tokyo was having one major storm that was for sure! I turned around and searched for Miko. I didn't look long before thunder rang outside and I heard Miko's footsteps as she rushed upstairs. I half expected her to fly into my room and leap onto my futon like she always did when something freaked her out. I waited but she didn't show up. I left my room and slowly headed down the hall.

It didn't take long for the power to go out making Miko scream like mad

"Oh my god! York where did the lights go!?" Miko cried in an all out panic attack since she hated the dark.

'Hell Miko I wish I knew where Mom and Dad went!' yelled my head

"York! Where are you!?" came another cry from Miko

I knocked on her door "I'm outside your door."

"Well don't just stand there-I can't see a thing so don't expect me to open it,"

I went in her room and looked for her. Squinting I made out her figure laying on her futon.

"Oh there you are, Hey do you know where mom and dad went?" asked Miko still half freaked out

"Nope but if they went out-there should be a note on the fridge," I answered

"Let's check-I have a flashlight," said Miko in a shaking voice

I saw her figure pull something from a drawer and before long a beam was flashed at me.

Miko was now partially illuminated. She walked to the door and I followed.

We crept downstairs and to the kitchen quietly. Miko illuminated the fridge and sure enough there was a note. I read it out loud.

"Dear Miko and York, We are out shopping. Be careful and no running in the house. Should be back by noon. The weather man mentioned some rain today so we'll be late if it storms since we will be waiting it out at the store. Stay safe you two, Love Mom and Dad."

I looked to the clock-It was nine o clock. It was storming so they wouldn't be home for hours!

Miko frowned and shivered. The air was turning quite cold. I grabbed a cover of the couch in the living room and put it over her shoulders. She was in her Gi robe and I never realized just how cute she looked in it. It was white and blue and she usually wore it while training with her naginata.

However that seemed like the last thing she cared about while she clung to my hand.

I had never seen her so freaked out in my life. I put my arm around her and comforted her.

"It's alright Miko-we're safe," I said

It sure didn't sound or look like it. The rain was smacking everything so hard it sounded like the little drummer boy went psycho on the drums with the drumsticks to match! And then the thunder sounded like some mad chimpanzee playing the cymbals! Meanwhile the lightning looked like someone lost control of their electricity powers!

"I trust you," she said quietly "Cause you always protect me."

I turned red

"Because I love you," I whispered quietly so hopefully she wouldn't hear me.

I still remembered what I said back in the soul world

_"There are things you never realize you had until they're gone. But then there are those things you know that you can never afford to lose! I need you to come back with me. Back to OUR world,"_

I let Miko fall asleep on me

"I love you too," she whispered as she finally let sleep capture her.

How the hell did she hear that!?

I carry her upstairs and into her room.

Looking out her window-I can see the Kusaka house.

I wonder how Rin and Hyoma are doing? I grab my cell phone and text Hyoma

**Me:**Hey how are you and Rin doing back there?

**Hyoma:**Oh just fine-Rin's sleeping in my arms right now-how about you and Miko?

**Me:**Miko's asleep in my arms too! My parents are out right now.

**Hyoma:**Mom and Rina are looking for candles and flashlights in the basement and Endia's taking a nap. I'm in my room with Rin as I said.

**Me:**Well me and Miko are in her room. Hey have you said something quietly hoping Rin wouldn't hear it and she hears it?

**Hyoma:**One time I think I did. Why, did you say something and Miko heard it?

**Me:**Yeah I did.

**Hyoma:**I tell you what I said if you tell me what you said.

**Me:**Alright you first.

**Hyoma:**Well when I was still acting like a jerk and yet still knew I cared about her I said that I cared about her in a quiet voice and she heard it!

**Me:**Well I was comforting her so she was falling asleep. I told her that I loved her in the quietest voice possible and she told me she loved me back so she heard me!

**Hyoma:***Laughing out loud*

**Me:**Hey it's not funny!

**Hyoma:**Oh yes it is-Who on earth would of thought you of all people would have said that?

**Me:**Oh just shut up!

**Hyoma:**I refuse to shut up!

**Me:**Oh you wanna play that game eh?

**Hyoma:**Bring it on!

**Me:**Not tonight-I can barley see

**Hyoma:**I can hardly see too

**Me:**Plus Rin and Miko would stop us

**Hyoma:**Only if they woke up

**Me:**Oh like they aren't gonna wake to us telling one another off

**Hyoma:**True very true

**Me:**Well I don't lie

**Hyoma:**I gotta go-Mom found the candles and wants me and Rin down by the fireplace. Its our blackout tradition. Every time theres a blackout we get the candles and the flashlights and sit by the fireplace telling stories. I hate to tell mom but Rin's out like a light along with Endia.

**Me:**Alright-bye.

I sighed and held Miko tight as the storm got worse. I take her to my room and I lay on the futon-my arms around her protectively as I drift to sleep too. Holding my angel within my arms cause I know-

Miko is my one and only angel under the stars.


End file.
